


樱色雪

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 油腻的少女漫画剧情。。。。。。，双向暗恋
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	樱色雪

守望先锋重组之后基地也没见的热闹多少，战地医生齐格勒博士常年在前线奋斗，小美博士依旧在南极记录着气候变化，法拉仍然在保安公司当指挥，不过她已经半只脚踏进了守望先锋这个组织。安娜和士兵76常年在外不见人影源氏和婵雅塔一直在尼泊尔的冰天雪地中修行，逢年过节也只有温斯顿和莉娜能够聚在一起。大家就这么分散着，但又被紧密相连守护着相同的心情。

今年是个特殊的日子，常年深处前线的齐格勒博士回到了基地，据说前线的状况已经稳定了很多所以一直在奋战的齐格勒博士被勒令休息，得到了珍贵的假期。同一时间，法芮尔也迎来了自己的休假，她干脆来到守望先锋的基地用短暂的假期去完成一些任务。虽然她眼下还没有想法辞掉保安公司的工作，但进入守望先锋也只是时间问题。  
一个担忧前线，一个想着任务，这两个闲不下来的人非常巧合的在基地的走廊中相遇了。

这是多年以来法拉第一次看到自己曾经仰慕的博士，心中充满了激动和怀念，安吉拉曾经是她的目标，她想要和如此优秀的人并肩作战。  
这也是多年来安吉拉第一次见到法拉，当时还没她肩膀高的可爱小姑娘已经成长为了英气的优秀女性，甚至已经比她高出了一个头。  
两人在走廊中间呆愣，随后相视一笑。  
“法拉你长大了，最后一次见到你还是在没解散的守望先锋医务室来着，现在也是个独当一面的大人了”安吉拉忍不住开启了一个带着些许调侃的话题。  
“我已经不是当年那个莽撞的小孩子了”法拉小麦色的皮肤有些泛红。“反而是博士你，这么多年依旧那么年轻漂亮”  
“这可是我的秘密”安吉拉微笑

话题被终结，有些尴尬的沉默在两人之间飘荡，最后是法拉先忍不住先转移了话题。  
“我今天来这里是看看有没有可以做的任务，博士为什么在这呢？”  
“前线的情况趋于平稳，我被勒令休假所以回来了”安吉拉耸肩“其实我还想在前线尽我所能的多帮一些人的，可他们都怕我过劳”  
“劳逸结合也是很重要的，博士你从以前就一直这么拼命”法拉露出了不赞同的神色。  
“可能是这样吧，不过你不也是吗，我听安娜说你几次因为逞强受伤，咱们彼此彼此”安吉拉再次让话题陷入僵局，最后法拉只得以“还有任务要先走了”这个蹩脚的理由结束了这次尴尬的相遇。

安吉拉懊恼的捂住脸，她其实并没有终结话题的想法，可能是法拉的成长太过迅速让她有些不知所措所以一时间竟然不知道该说些什么，同时匆匆离开的法拉也在懊悔，明明还可以再开一个话题她却用那么蹩脚的理由逃走了，两个暗自后悔人一个向楼上的医疗室走去，一个向楼下的训练场前进。  
“反正在一个基地里之后肯定会见到的吧”  
“下次见到可绝对不能这么尴尬”  
两人不约而同的想。  
在训练场打的大汗淋漓，法拉脱掉了自己的猛禽铠甲在一旁的凳子上喝水休息，结束了高强度的训练之后浑身上下都是黏糊糊的汗水，法拉决定去冲个澡。  
不知道是谁设计的基地，训练场和淋浴室隔了一层楼，想要淋雨必须浑身大汗的爬一层楼梯，法拉穿着紧身的运动服身上披着毛巾任命的向淋浴间走去，然后再楼梯拐角，她又和安吉拉撞了个正面。  
“呃……”法拉感觉这样子面对整洁的博士非常尴尬。  
“啊........”安吉拉也没想到会在这种情况下撞见法拉，尴尬的气息又在两人之间蔓延。  
“呃……法拉你刚训练完？”  
“是......是啊”法拉挠了挠头，身上热汗冷汗一起冒。  
“赶紧去洗干净吧，别着凉了”安吉拉叮嘱。  
“好的，谢谢博士，我这就去”法拉拿毛巾擦了擦脸，两人再次背对背，结束了这次谈话。

“法拉成长的真快”安吉拉想着她刚才在法拉身上看到的流畅肌肉，线条优美恰到好处，她的脸微微一红摇了摇头，这一摇头就没看清路，脚下一滑眼看就要从楼梯上滑下去。  
“博士小心！”随着一声大喊，她落进了一个有些潮湿的怀抱。  
“博士你没事吧！”法拉担心的问。看见法拉近在咫尺的英气脸庞，安吉拉的心中不由得悸动了一下，她微红着脸摇头。  
“谢谢你，我没事”想将心中的悸动平复，安吉拉故作镇定的拍了拍衣服。  
“博士你没事就好，我去洗澡了”法拉有些尴尬的看着安吉拉被她汗水弄湿的衣服，说着她松开了还扶着安吉拉腰的手飞也似的跑走了。

“博士身上好香”法拉会想着刚才手上还停留的柔软触感，脸红的像皇后的毒苹果一样，心中憧憬的感情变得很微妙。

不管两人感情如何日子还是一天天的过，安吉拉经常看着法拉出神，但她一直在法拉面前维持着天使一般温暖却难以接近的形象，法拉则掩饰的没有那么成功，多亏了她皮肤颜色深才没让安吉拉看出她每次的脸红。  
“明天有关于你猛禽铠甲的修改和注意事项，但是基地的会议室并不开放，反正也不是什么太严肃的事明天去你房间谈怎么样”安吉拉坐在一大堆资料掩埋的桌子后无意识的和法拉说话，法拉的脸已经红透了，红到了耳根，好在资料挡着看不见。  
“呃……我.....”  
“有什么不方便吗？”  
“不不不没有没有”法拉急忙摆手。  
“那明天下午一点见”安吉拉放下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，随后她才意识到自己究竟说了什么。  
“博士......那明天见”法拉走的匆忙，没看到资料后红的冒烟的安吉拉。

“怎么办怎么办博士要来我家”  
法拉一回家就翻箱倒柜的收拾。  
“我要怎么招待，屋子会不会太乱，她喜欢什么样的茶？要不要弄东西吃，饼干应该就可以吧！”着急的不知所措的法拉打开笔记本开始上网搜索“喜欢的人要来家里了怎么办”  
她完全放弃了思考。  
那边的安吉拉也没好到哪去，床上被厚厚的衣服掩盖，安吉拉对着镜子一件又一件的搭配。  
“这样好看吗？会不会太少女了？这样是不是又太严肃了？这件衣服颜色是不是太鲜艳了？这件也不行……”  
“明明就是去说公事为什么弄的跟约会一样啊”安吉拉把脸埋在一床杂乱的衣服里，然后她也打开了笔记本，著名的战地医生齐格勒博士也放弃了思考。

第二天一早法拉就在家中正襟危坐，平时站军姿都没有现在的后背挺拔，时间距离的越近她就越紧张，最后干脆在家中团团转，焦虑的像得了多动症。当指针指向一点的时候门铃响起，安吉拉准时的出现在了门口，她穿了一条白色的过膝裙，上身是一件白色长袖外套，看起来非常有成熟女性的气质，法拉一不留神看呆了。  
“不让我进入吗？”安吉拉问。  
“啊啊！对不起！快请进！家里有点乱请不要在意”  
然而安吉拉走进屋里不由得眯起了眼睛，法拉的家一尘不染，地板甚至都打了蜡反射着阳光让人睁不开眼。  
“我们谈正事吧”安吉拉想赶紧平息自己忐忑的心情，她已经快要崩不住自己的伪装了。  
“我去倒茶！”法拉直接僵硬成了木头，走路都恨不得同手同脚。

处理公事的时候两人还是很冷静的，详细的说明了猛禽铠甲的改动和注意事项，法拉在一旁一边听一边记着笔记，一不留神天就黑了，意识到自己讲了一整个下午，安吉拉有些吃惊的看着窗外升起的明亮星星。  
“要吃饭吗？”最后是法拉开口。

两人选择了外面一家有名的意大利菜，之后法拉送安吉拉回了家，回家的路上两人看着天空中明亮的星星，安吉拉的手不由得想拉住法拉的手，犹豫再三直到家门口她都没能鼓起勇气，回家之后天上明亮的星星似乎也黯淡了，就像是她不敢说出的那份心情。  
至于法拉？  
她才没想那么多，仅仅是和安吉拉独处一下午还吃了晚饭就让她乐的升天，直到走到了家她还沉浸在安吉拉身上淡淡的橘子香味中不能自拔，要是有条尾巴的话一定已经摇成了螺旋桨。

时间一点点过去，很快连情人节都要到了，两人的假期也快要终结，可她们的关系依然没有任何进展，法拉怕安吉拉不喜欢她，一切只是她的一厢情愿，安吉拉太过害羞实在说不出口，两人遮遮掩掩，很快就来到了必须做个决断的时候。

“听说日本流行巧克力告白”法拉给依旧在尼泊尔的源氏写了邮件。  
“你知道具体是怎么样的吗？”

“日本的情人节有送巧克力告白的习惯”安吉拉窝在床上抱着自己的笔记本电脑。  
“巧克力吗……有什么讲究吗？”她开始在电脑中输入关键词。  
“但瑞士的巧克力肯定是最好的”

一转眼情人节也到了，法拉特意把依旧在犹豫的安吉拉约了出来，街道上四处都是恋爱的气息，每个商店都有着鲜红的圣瓦伦丁专柜，里面的巧克力让人目不暇接，整个城市似乎都被粉红色笼罩。天气微冷，有乌云笼罩了天空，法拉在一个围巾店前的招牌旁等待着安吉拉的出现，她抓着自己刚买的两人长的鲜红色围巾手心冒汗，包里装着她花了一晚上时间才选出的最合适的巧克力。  
“博士最喜欢瑞士巧克力了”她心中暗暗的想，“这可是我花了很大功夫打听来的，不知道她能不能接受啊……”  
“都走到这一步了，法拉你还在犹豫什么！她使劲拍了拍自己的脸”

纯白的身影出现在了视野中，安吉拉的脸被冻得微红，法拉赶紧快步走过去将围巾递给了安吉拉。  
“博士不嫌弃的话就用我的围巾吧”  
“谢谢你”安吉拉微笑，法拉的最后一点犹豫被安吉拉的微笑击的粉碎。  
“博士，我有话对你说！”这回她的肤色也不能掩盖她的脸红。  
“我我我我....我要送给你，巧....巧克力，是是是是......本命的！”说着她从包里掏出包装精良的巧克力，紧张的像个被父母训斥的孩子。  
安吉拉那边也红透了脸。  
“我也有巧克力要给你”她拿出了金色锡箔纸包着的黑巧克力，像是埃及正午的阳光一样耀眼。  
“也是....本命的.....”

天空中不知何时飘起了小雪，在粉红的气氛中，今年的雪是樱花色。


End file.
